Siblings in Reverse
by Mellize
Summary: What if Kamui and Kagura has switched roles? How will it turn out to be? How will the rest of the characters react to them? But there's one thing for sure, hell breaks loose.
1. Debut

A/N: So I decided to make this story into a chapter stories filled with one-shots because I can't properly write a chapter story that only has an idea of changing Kamui and Kagura's roles in this story universe. This one will do. If you haven't read my story, Not According To Plan then please do so but if you don't want to, it's fine. Anyways, enjoy!

To readers: If there's any mini plot or suggest you'd like to say then feel free to do so! You can even request a one-shot about Antagonist!Kagura or Protagonist!Kamui in some situations or ideas you thought of. Rules to keep in mind; **I don't write Yaoi, Yuri, lemon, or Mary-sue/Gary-stu stories**.

 **Please R &R**, I'd appreciate them a lot!

Warnings: Curses!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

8-8-8

 _It was a nightmare for everyone in Edo. They have lost against their enemies…the people or rather the Amantos who wished to destroy Edo._

 _A young man with a long vermillion hair, pale skin, and blue eyes laid down the ground, defeated but alive. Despite the overwhelming pain he was feeling, he forced himself to stand up and fight. If he continued to just sit around and do nothing, more people will die and he didn't want that. He only managed to at least sit up in his weak state._

" _I-I…h-have to protect Gin-san, S-Shinpachi-kun, and everyone…," he said to himself weakly. He slowly tried to move his feet to stand but failed to do so, it was pretty much sprained all thanks to someone._

 _He made another failed attempt to stand but sadly, he felt someone stabbed his left arm with something. The attacker didn't stop and thrust his/her weapon deeper into his arm causing it to bleed more. Even with his incredible healing ability, he'll most likely die of blood loss. He gasped in pain as it went deeper. Then the attacker became thrilled just by hearing him scream, the attacker pulled out the weapon from him causing him to gasp in pain again._

 _He saw his injured arm regenerating quickly and soon, it was healed as good as new. But the pain was still there, throbbing painfully and he clutched his arm. Like a wicked person should be, his attacker was typically evil and merciless. But could it be?_

" _How pitiful that you would act like this and I thought you would put more of a fight aru," a familiar feminine voice said. His tired blue eyes widen in shock. It couldn't be…it was_ _ **her**_ _. He slowly looked up to see a girl who has the same vermillion eyes, pale skin, and blue (metallic) eyes like him. She gave him a sweet but sadistic smile with her eyes closed._

" _N-No way…"_

" _That's right baka-nii. It's me…the same girl who you left to take care of mami alone and to train with Housen-danna while you were gone_ _ **that**_ _time aru," she said calmly as she rested her purple umbrella on her right shoulder as she continued to smile which is very CREEPY by the way. He merely just stared at her with shock eyes and started to tremble. "Looks like you have lost bastard…now it's time to…_ _ **DIE**_ _!," she angrily said as she smacked the ground with her bare hand creating a small earthquake._

 _And everything faded to white…_

 _Who could this two people be? Simple, they're Kamui and Kagura._

 _The En-_

Papers were torn into shreds from the hands of a small but strong girl. Later, it became so unrecognizable and could be mistaken for ashes if you didn't look carefully. The vermillion haired girl was way beyond pissed as she did this. And poor papers became the victim of her wrath that wasn't taken seriously at first. "WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS IS ONE HORRIBLE FUCKING STORY!," she yelled at the top of her lungs and everyone (around the world) became deaf upon hearing her scream.

"Calm down Kagura-chan. Author-san said that this one we just read is merely an unofficial one-shot so we're good," calmly said a young man on his seat as he took a sip of his tea. The girl named Kagura turned to him with deadly eyes and slammed her hands down on the small and poor table causing it to be broken beyond repair in 8 seconds.

"Kamui-nii. Aren't you mad that bitch made me look bad like a fucking VILLAIN should and also for making you look weak and good?! THIS ISN'T LIKE US!," she screamed once again as she pulled her hair out in anger. The young man named Kamui just merely smiled and took a sip. "Of course I am," he said as he opened his blue eyes that reveals anger and killing intent in it. He crushed the now empty cup with one hand and shortly, all that was left was dust. "How dare she turned me into a weakling? I'll seriously want to kill her…," and no one failed to see the deadly aura he was creating.

Then, they had a plan.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?," Kagura asked with a smirk and Kamui nodded happily.

"Yeah. Let's make her suffer before she died a pitiful death," he said and so they thought of many ways to make Author-san (which is me, unfortunately) suffer. Not for long, they took action and Author-san decided to hide as best as she can.

It turned into a one of a hell of a Hide and Seek…

(Hours later)

On the stage, three people were revealed. Kamui held Kagura with his right arm which he placed it around her shoulders while Kagura with the other. They both were smiling at the audience, it may look cute but it was creepy if you look carefully. Behind them was the said Author who was tied upside down with a rope and her face was very pale from bleeding a lot.

"Don't forget to **R &R **or else we'll kill ya all/you all aru!," they both happily threatened as their smiles turned into a scary grin.

"A-Anyone…please…help…me," the author quietly said before falling into unconsciousness.

"This is our debut in Siblings In Reverse~!," they said before it turned dark and everyone screamed.

 **TBC**


	2. Childhood

A/N: Hello everyone! I wasn't actually supposed to update this soon because I had to take this exam, my advisor chose me to participate in it. But guess what? It didn't happen, yahoo~! It was a good thing I didn't really study that hard. Now, I feel the urge to write again after going home from school so yeah. Anyways, enjoy!

Warning: A bit boring cuz it's mostly narration of their past.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

0-0-0

 _Kamui and Kagura were the best examples of a dysfunctional family. Their papi is always gone doing his job and rarely comes home, he even missed their birthdays which were one of the most important thing in the family. Their mami recently became sick and was forced to stay in her bed at all times, although unlike papi, mami would always spend time with then whenever they go to her room to either play or talk about things. So basically Kamui as the eldest child was responsible to take care of his family. Unfortunately, he had to take care of his studies, his mother, and sister causing him to be stress and tired at all times._

 _When he found out about his papi's job, he didn't mind him being gone most of the time thinking it was a good thing. But time has passed and unfortunately his mami became sick which caused him to change his opinion about his poor-of-a-excuse father._

 _Since he couldn't handle all things by himself, he somehow started ignoring Kagura to take care of his studies and mami unless there's something wrong with her. In result, Kagura became lonely and sad._

 _8-8-8_

 _5 year old Kagura sat at the very edge of the bridge. She could see the waves were pretty strong below with her tiny blue eyes. Despite her blank face, her eyes revealed the emotions of pain and loneliness. She was too young to understand what was actually happening to her. She would always go here for comfort. Sitting at her very spot and watching at the waves below her managed to calm her down from crying her feelings out._

" _D..Did I do sowething wrong? Why…does onii-chan looks like he didn't vant me? Am I-I…bowtersome?," she asked herself as she looked up to the gray sky. It was always like this 24/7 and she wondered why her home planet looks somehow depressing? But at least, it was sympathizing with her._

" _You did nothing wrong child," someone said from behind. Kagura doesn't recognize who it was so she turned curiously and saw a nearly old man. She wondered who he is but was suspicious of him due to the recent happenings in their planet._

" _Ho are you? What doe vant froum me?," she asked with her cute glaring face. She decided not to move in her position, one careless move and she falls._

" _I'm a friend of your parents. I'm Housen little one. I'm here to help you…," he answered with his lips twitching upwards into a smirk. Kagura remembered her papi mentioning him before but didn't know that it was a warning. "Health me? How?"_

" _I can make you strong little one if you accept my offer to be my student. It'll help you to protect your family," he offered her with a golden or rather a rotting opportunity. He was forced to ask her next seeing that Kamui being a clever kid rejected his offer immediately because he knew his true intentions. He knew that Kagura might have a rare talent in her and also because she's still so young to realize, she'd foolishly believe in him._

 _Protect…_

 _Kagura had always thought that if she was stronger to protect her family then Kamui wouldn't ignore nor look at her badly. He might become happier like before if she accept. She nodded happily wanting to become strong for them. Housen was glad to hear this and he reached out his hand which she took quickly. "Well then…we'll start your training tomorrow and please keep this as a secret."_

" _Ok!"_

 _That was the last time Kagura was pure and sane…_

 _8-8-8_

 _Kamui wasn't a fool and his family knows that. He didn't have to be a smartass to not notice that Kagura was acting different. At first, she started ignoring as well which he was grateful for seeing that he always have to study and take care of mami. But days turned to a week and he started to notice it. Kagura would always avoid him like a scared bunny and the only time they were together was when they're eating breakfast and dinner but none would say a word to the other._

 _He had realize that he was the one who started this and felt guilty about it. He didn't really mean to do this to her but stress and tiredness tends to get to him making him act like this. And so, he decided to start talking to her trying to make sure that there's nothing wrong with her. Because it would be his fault for failing as a brother._

 _He did try, tried a lot of times more than he can count with his fingers or mind. But it would always fail because Kagura would notice his presence and run away quickly. It didn't help that she was small too making it difficult for him to find her. She'd definitely be the winner of Hide and Seek._

 _Now he was worried…_

 _When papi came back, Kamui would watch him like a hawk and by the time he left, he followed after him to force him to stay with them. Although he didn't realize that this would hurt Kagura even more for leaving her alone, now she has to be the one to take care of mami._

 _A year later, Kamui came back with a sad face. He had skip school, he didn't take care of his mami, and most of all Kagura still ignores him like a blind person. When he got home, he didn't expect to see papi again making him happy and relieved._

 _But he saw a rather violent and scary looking Kagura charging towards him that papi lost control of himself and attacked her. When she fell to the floor face down and bleeding. He ran to his papi and stopped him from killing Kagura with a pleading look and restraining with his strength. He saw his papi looking at him with a disbelieved look and walked away. He was even surprised to see an arm beside her. It was papi's…_

 _Once again, papi left. But this time, he never showed his face ever again fearing that he might attack Kamui as well. This worsened their mami's condition and unfortunately she died earlier than expected. They were very poor so they were the ones who made a burial for her. Kamui could never forget the face Kagura was making when they stared to look at their mami's grave before leaving, it had the look of anger and pain._

 _Now that their mami had died, Kamui had to only take care of his studies but it was still depressing now that he had no one to talk to. It wasn't a surprise when Kagura would leave their house at night and be back by the end of early morning. He wondered where she always go to but from the looks of it, she didn't want him to know so he decided to leave it as that._

 _He didn't realize that Kagura was ready to leave at any time…_

 _8-8-8_

 _It was one early morning, Kamui had woke up by the sounds of someone walking. He knew that it was only Kagura because he and Kagura were the only ones who live here. Kamui had wondered what she was carrying because it was creating lots of sounds. He had slowly walked out of his room to see Kagura walking away and to his surprise, she had a small luggage with her. Oh, that's why it was so noisy._

" _K-Kagura? Where are you going?," he asked wanting an answer from her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him with a glare. Kamui was surprised by this. Not only was she leaving but she was giving a nasty look? Kagura was his only family left and her leaving was too much. So he had to stop her!_

 _She walked towards him and in a fast motion, he got punched in the stomach with the right force enough to make him unconscious. Before he lost consciousness, he heard it clearly. "I'm sorry…and goodbye onii-chan."_

 _And when he woke up again, she was gone. Another family left him…it was his fault for making her do things which he didn't know of and for letting her leave just like that._

 _He was suffering a heavy heart again…_

 **TBC**


	3. Kamui meeting Gintoki and Shinpachi

A/N: Hello everyone. I feel so bored, being bedridden for days and thank goodness I'm better now. Although I'll have extra school work to do *sigh* when this weekend is over...well, at least I get to sleep more. So how are you all? Doing good or not? It's okay to those who had a bad day, I too just had one *pat* *pat*

I'm so sorry if I seem like ignoring your reviews especially to anon reviews. It's because I never knew about putting replies within the A/N part because I started writing in DeviantArt. Forgive me once again. I read some stories without ignoring A/N (which rarely happens) and saw how they reply to their readers in script-type. Now I shall do it from now on!

/\Replies/\

BloodyCamellia: Aw thanks for the first review and for not thinking it was boring, maybe I'm the only one thinking like a nega. I totally agree, it feels weird that Kamui isn't his Canon self. But since it's Gintama, anything can happen XD

sereneskydragonslayer: *Nods* Yes, totally! *Eyes sparkles* It will definitely be awesome. Hey! How come you know the next chapter like a mind reader? Although his meeting with Gintoki and Shinpachi isn't like how Kagura met Gintoki and there will the Gintama-ness XD

lalala: Actually I don't like writing those oh-so-perfect character with overly-good looks, very satisfying personality like a goody-two-shoes, and many skills with few to none mistakes. It makes the story terrible if I ever made one. They are no such thing as "perfect person" in this world of course. But overpowered characters are something different for me and I'd love to write them but...then again, I'm still studying at how can they fight without it getting boring Oh I accept your request but lazy to login exactly the same request as well. It's okay right? This will be in the later chapters! Do you want to add your OC's name, features, and personality? Don't worry lalala-chan, they will meet very soon.

nola: Sure! Why not but it will be in the later chapters C:

lazy to login: Sure! But it will be in the later chapters. Also do you want to add your OC's name, features, and personality? Because lalala has the same request so it can be two OC waiters/waitresses who are happy to serve them~ I just joined this website so I had no idea. I guess DeviantArt and Fanfiction is also different on how to communicate with their readers. That is why I'm so, so sorry! *Bows apologetically* I agree their mama has so many things to do for her life with her children but just like the anime, she died ;w; Thank you! :)

enmi: Aw thanks! Well, all the time but there will romance though depending on the other reader's request but I assure you that the next chapter will just have humor and stuff :)

nah: Thank you! True that XD it's okay...Okita-san helped me in one condition, buy him a new sleeping eye-patch because Kagura-san broke it. I'm glad, he wasn't sadistic to me or else I'll put him in said rollercoaster if I have to.

keks503: They will of course! :) Me too!

To special anon reviewer: Thank you so much for encouraging making this TTvTT I owe you. I accept your request, although I will write it in the later chapters because I should finish the meeting of Yorozuya trio and Yato duo (I mean Kagura and Abuto)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

0-0-0

 **"Meetings doesn't always happen in normal ways"**

(At a deserted land)

A young man at the age of 18 walked through the land of nowhere. His long vermillion tied in a low braid swayed gently with the wind, it was silky and soft if you touch it. A cute cowlick was located at the top of his head and was slowly moving like it has a life of its own. His cerulean eyes were like the ocean waving back and forth. His pale skin stood out in the dark, it was glowing literally as if it was some sort of candle although it didn't help him see the deeper path he's taking. He wore a black Chinese traditional clothing with folded sleeves, dark blue waist band, gray pants that reached his lower leg, and black shoes that seemed too thin. He carried a purple umbrella parasol that was unnoticedly a weapon on his right arm.

Who could this young man be?

That's simple. He's Kamui, a young man who came from the warrior race called Yato. In other words, he's not a human being like us but an Amanto with human features. And to think that every human who didn't know the Yato clan, thinks that the Amantos has the shape of every animal in body, head, etc. It's getting more difficult nowadays.

And what is he doing in the middle of nowhere?

Another simple answer. He's searching for his younger sister from planet to planet because she left without telling but he knew that it has something with their family. After all, it's dysfunctional to begin with. In his mission in searching for her, he would take breaks from going to another and work either as a waiter, laundryman, chef, etc.

And now here he is, in the land or rather the planet of nowhere. Nothing was in sight; no plants, no people. There's only buildings and the dark sky that seemed to appear to be always there. Where did he get himself into? He suddenly heard his stomach growl and blushed. He held his stomach and had a small smile of depression. "Ah. It's been days since I ate…I better get out of here before-"

And it turned to black…

8-8-8

When Kamui woke up, the only thing he saw was black pitch. Also it was difficult to move for some reason, he panicked about his missing parasol because it was very dear to him after all. He looked for it everywhere with the help of his hands and eventually found it. "Ah. What a relief…I thought that I lost you"

As Kamui sat his parasol on his lap, his stomach was growling again. Hungriness strikes again. How can he find food in such a dark place? Then he felt the place he was in bumped and hit his head his head in the ceiling in the process. It was a good thing that it didn't really hurt. After getting hit, Kamui realized how small-spaced this place is. Then that must mean, he's inside a box or something! So that explains why he felt lots of things around him. But what are those things?

"Might as well find out," Kamui said. He grabbed one of them and held it very close to his face. Then he started to sniff at it, it smells so sweet like desert. Could it be? Was it food? He opened it by taking off the top of the 'thing' and inserted his finger inside. It was cold but soft, weird. He took out his finger and moved it closer with hesitate, fearing of getting poison. Alright, if it wasn't food then he spit it out and if it is, then he'll eat the rest. Simple as that.

Then Kamui put his finger filled with something inside his mouth to taste it and to his shock, it tasted like desert. This is food! He licked it all away and gulped it down like it was water and started eating the rest. Ah, this is heaven~

Not for so long, he started hearing more noises from the outside as he continued to eat. Then it all came to a stop. Suddenly the top part started moving and showed light above. No! He wants to be stuck in here with his beloved 'deserts'! Put it back! But it was too late, it was completely wide open. Kamui merely just sat there with his 300th desert in hand.

"Um…Gin-san. There's a person in here," a dark haired boy with eyeglasses said.

"Gyah! You-You…bastard! You ate my one year supply of parfait! No! My beloved parfait!," cried a silver haired man as he took 20 covered parfaits and held them in his hand carefully as if they were his baby. This man must be Gin-san as the eyeglasses boy referred to. Kamui smiled brightly at this.

"Mou. What should I do with you Gin-san? Anyways…what are you doing inside a box?," eyeglasses boy asked Kamui and Kamui tilted his head.

"Me?," Kamui said pointing at himself.

"Yes you. No one in this house is trapped inside a box," Gin-san sarcastically said as he turned around and sat on the sofa to eat his beloved parfait.

"Well…"

(30 minutes later)

"-And that's what I all know that happened," Kamui said as he sat across the boy named Shinpachi and the other one named Gintoki. Hopefully they will help or he'll have to leave to find someone else to help him.

"So you must been trapped there by someone. It's because you're searching for your sister, huh? Is your sister that rebellious?," Shinpachi asked not believing what he was hearing. A kid, a girl (no less) in a very age of 10 left her family? Isn't that a bit cruel? Kamui must be sad and lonely, Shinpachi feels sorry for him. He got a rather reliable and kind as well as a strong older sister with him, he feels so fortunate. It's also weird that she left instead of him, I mean usually the older sibling leaves their younger sibling and not the other way around especially in such age.

"She wasn't supposed to be like this. It's because my family is dysfunctional. My mother was very sick and my father is always gone for work while I'm busy for school and taking care of my mother which caused her to be like that," Kamui quietly said as he looked down with his eyes filled with sadness and pain. It looks so teary that it seems like he was about to cry but he didn't.

" I get your point. Wait…was?"

"My mother died already…"

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," Shinpachi said sadly. He brought a bad reminder to the unfortunate young man with a very busy father, a dead mother, and a runaway younger sister. Next time, he'll be extra careful. Gintoki continued eating his parfait while listening. He may look to be having fun eating but in truth he was sad because he remembered his past as well which made him eat more to forget.

"No it's okay. It's in the past anyways. I should worry more about the future because I don't want to repeat it again," Kamui said truthfully as he slowly turned around and stared at the blue sky. It sure is bright in this planet opposed to his home planet. For some reason, he envy the people who lives here a bit. They were so lucky to live in such a beautiful place while the Yato lives in a place that suited people like them.

"Kamui-san? Are you there?," Shinpachi worriedly asked as he saw Kamui had dozen off when he turned to look at the window.

"Oh so sorry 'bout that. I'm just captivated by this place. Tell me what's it called?," Kamui asked smiling with curiosity.

"It's called Kabukicho dumbass," another harsh comment from Gintoki who's now full. Kamui continued to smile like nothing happened, unaffected since he's already used to it.

"Oh. I see…so Kabukicho is a planet with a sunny weather and all?," Shinpachi and Gintoki gave him a shock look and they could have sworn that he must be joking, which Kamui isn't doing. He's just oblivious for now.

"Y-You're kidding right? T-T-This is EARTH you way beyond dumbass! Even a non-educated person knows that! Where the hell are you from, huh?!," Gintoki half-yelled and ran towards Kamui who was really confused. He shook Kamui uncontrollably like he was the rollercoaster with shaking hands. Kamui started to feel dizzy and felt the urge to vomit due to the amount he just ate.

"Gin-san! Gin-san! Stop it! You're making him feel sick!," Shinpachi yelled, trying to stop Gintoki from hurting their poor guest of the day. But he was too late to do any action because Kamui took care of it. Out of reflex, Kamui kicked Gintoki to the ground nearly in his full force. In result, Gintoki fell and the floor cracked quickly, this made a huge hole that was half the size of Gintoki's office in result. Thus, he fell once again and landed on the first floor where Otose's bar is. He was knocked out unconscious.

"Oi! You bastards, who made a huge hole, huh?! You will pay for the repair, okay?!," Otose yelled angrily as she walked away not wanting any more disturbance to her wanted peace for once in her life.

"K-Kamui-san?!," Shinpachi yelled in shock as he turned to the smiling but nervous Kamui. No ordinary human can do that with just a foot! It will have to take a boulder to destroy the 2nd floor's ground! Who in the world is Kamui? Why does he so much inhuman strength in him?!

"Oops. I did it again. Sorry 'bout that. I can't really control it," Kamui said apologetically. He scratched the back of his head, not sure how he can explain this to them.

8-8-8

"So you're a human-like Amanto? Geez and I thought every Amanto looks like different kinds of animals," Gintoki remarked as he picked his nose which became the center of Kamui's interest.

"Yes. I'm from a very far away planet that has rain all the time. That's why I'm a _dumbass_ like you said sir," Kamui said with a hint of sarcasm as he picked his nose as well, following Gintoki like a kid who's curious to try anything. Well, maybe not everything since he's now a grown-up man.

"Don't follow him, Kamui-san. He's nothing more but a sweet addict, a Jump addict, a lazy man, and a bad influence so you better stay away from him when it gets ugly," Shinpachi whispered to Kamui who nodded in return and stopped picking his nose because he just realized that it was a bad habbit of Gintoki. Gintoki didn't fail to not hear the whisper and got mad.

"Hey! I'm a samurai too you know!," he added because Shinpachi failed to mention it. They gave him a face that they didn't believe him and he scratched his head angrily. He then showed his wooden stick to prove it. "See? See! I'm a samurai!"

"It's just a wooden stick," Kamui shortly said with an innocent but mocking smile and his eyes closed.

"I know. But he's wield this strong blow against some Amantos with that thing when we first met," Shinpachi said with a blank face telling readers that such a thing saved him from those Amantos. You can't underestimate someone they say then the same goes for things.

"Yes. That's right," Gintoki said proudly.

"You do know that I can snap that into sliced pieces. My hand is like a knife at times hehe," Kamui said with a sweet but creepy smile which scared the hell out of the two but don't worry he just likes to scare people with just a smile.

"Yeah, yeah we know. You're a Yato but seriously...don't even try doing it or I'll kill you," Gintoki said, glaring because this sword is very important to him for a reason. Sometimes it's unfair for others to be blessed with talents that they don't have to try practicing because it's already in their blood like Kamui for example. But they didn't know that it's like a curse as well.

Then they heard it, they heard something ticking.

"What was that?," Kamui curiously asked. Hearing it so close or rather dangerously close is weird.

"A clock stupid," Gintoki answered even if he wasn't sure with his answer.

"I don't think so. It keeps on thicking…," Shinpachi said as he turned pale like a paper.

"I'll look for it," Kamui turned around and they saw something attached to Kamui. Their eyes widen in shock like saucers and if it were possible their eyes might have fallen off their positions and landed on the ground. They knew what it is and became scared.

"A-A…BOMB!"

8-8-8

And so, they ran off dragging Kamui with them so their place or more like Gintoki's home place won't turn into nothing but broken pieces. Not to mention an angry Otose will have their heads if that ever happen. The old woman is already scary in her normal mood, what if she's in her rage mood? That's the end of the world for them! It was a good thing, they found a mechanic to detach Kamui from the bomb and turn it off. Sadly, they were broke and Kamui had nothing but his parasol so they ran off before the mechanic ask them to pay. Poor mechanic, he wasted his efforts for nothing.

"Say…can I stay at your place while I try to earn money to travel somewhere again?," Kamui pleaded with doggy eyes. He had no place to stay and he was stuck with this two so he had no choice.

"I'm sorry. Aneue doesn't like men and I bet that you don't want to eat her food…," Shinpachi kindly rejected making Kamui pout but he understood so he turned to Gintoki who was just merely glaring at him.

"The answer is no. First of all, I can't take care of a gluttonous bastard in my house because I'm already broke and I don't want to be even more broke. And second, ever since you came, you gave us nothing but unnecessary troubles. Are you karma or something?," Gintoki harshly answered not caring if Kamui will be angry or other. Kamui bit his lower lip in anger for a moment and smiled once again.

"I forgot! You keep on smiling! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you want to curse us with your smile? Some smiling bastard you are," he added.

And in a few seconds, a truck came at them in such fast speed. "Watch out!," the driver said. The trio turned and saw a truck towards them quickly. Gintoki and Shinpachi can barely think straight because it was happening so much but not to Kamui. Before it can hit them, Kamui stopped the truck with one bare hand of his. And the truck stopped with Kamui's strong hold. The two stared at him in amazement, they'll need someone like him in the Yorozuya.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Stay at my house as much as you like! And don't forget to join Yorozuya Gin-chan," Gintoki said, smiling as he took Kamui's hand and shook it.

"Thanks! And my hair is not pink!"

And that's how they met and Kamui never thought he would stay longer than he thinks but oh well. Their adventure as the Yorozuya trio is about to begin!

 **TBC**

A/N: So what do you think about their first meeting? Is it alright? Tehe...originally it was supposed to be different but oh well. Next one is Kagura's meeting with Abuto. Please favorite and review~!


	4. Kagura meeting Abuto

A/N: Hello po everyone! It's been a day yet here I am writing once again. I didn't go to school today but hopefully I'll go tomorrow, I missed a lot of lessons Anyways, I wrote another short song and I think it suits Kagura well so why not add it here in the story? I hope Kagura's OOCness here is not too much because it will be difficult to change her personality once again. And Kagura's chapter will be dark and gloomy opposed to Kamui's previous chapter that has the Gintama-ness. Oh and this happened 3 years ago in the story.

/\Replies/\

 **BloodyCamellia: Thanks! It was really hard portraying Kamui without making look too canon like the anime. Hm…or maybe both? o**

 **16sereneskydragonslayer: Oh I love it, very captivating and enjoyable it was with Kamui and Kagura's different life. You nearly hit my sadistic button because of his suffering and I was like "Should I comfort him or just watch him suffer then laugh evilly?" yep, I'm very confused to what to choose. Yes agree! He's really cute and happy! Don't worry, they'll get along (fight) in a civilized way and you'll find out why huhaha! Yep, although I'll make Kagura mild evil here in this chapter after all she's still starting in a different role.**

 **Trollie queenii: Heheehe XD**

Note: Please favorite, follow, or/and, review. I would appreciate them a lot~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

0-0-0

" **It's not just a coincidental meeting, it must be fate!"**

On the edge of a huge bridge, sat a girl at the age of 11. Her vermillion hair reached to her shoulder messily but can be easily fixed, although it wasn't as so soft and shiny as you thought it would be. The Chinese buns that were supposed to support her hair neatly were slowly falling off so she took them off, letting them down without a care. Her cerulean eyes were blank as if severed from feeling anything. But her grin that showed off her whitey teeth covered her emotionless and dead eyes well. Her skin was too pale to even be considered normal although it was tainted with something. Very weird. She wore a red cheongsam that reached above her knee, pale coat to protect her from the cold, black leggings, and black shoes that's too thin to even wear. She has a purple umbrella that sat on her lap as she continued to swing her legs back and forth. She was the perfect example to be called a living doll.

Yes, that's right. She's a _living doll_ , that's what she thought about herself too. Nothing more, nothing less.

" _In a very cold place, there stood a girl._

 _Her path was filled with blood and sweat,_

 _It never left her side as she walks slowly._

 _An umbrella in hand, she kills them with it."_

She sang with a sweet but a sad voice. Behind her was a blood and corpses that gathered all together like creating a path of it. She was the one who killed them and organized them neatly, not bothering to fix herself thinking they deserved it because they're dead. Their dried bodies had complete body parts so it seemed like they died from a lot of blood loss which is true. She'd prefer them to slowly rot in the place where she made burials ready for them than to tear them limb to limb then clean the evidence because that would be too much work for her.

" _As blood came out, she grinned happily._

 _She loves them so much, in a twisted way._

 _She made burials for them, to thank them._

 _She buries them one by one…with a smile."_

The girl stood up and slowly did her part. She buried the corpses one by one, she used a shovel which she found near her, to bury the corpses with the already made cement which she dig out. Their burials weren't completely covered as there were some holes due to using the cement floor. She had to find some soil to hide them perfectly.

" _She prays for their poor souls, with a bow._

 _Goodbye my precious victims, she said happily._

 _She turned around, and looked at them one last time._

 _She walked slowly, never to return ever again."_

She continued singing because her mami had always love her sweet voice and so she did. Despite her death, it didn't change. She had finished burying her victims' corpses in the cement ground of this bridge. She was also finished praying to them as her respect and gratitude for letting her kill them.

Who could this little but dangerous girl be? She's Kagura, the younger sister of Kamui and Housen's only student. Why does she love killing people, even the innocent ones? Simple, their blood captivates her, thus making her a bloodthirsty addict. It doesn't matter how many she kill, as long as she get to be stronger and feel the blood that she desires.

She sees to have forgotten why she wanted to be stronger in the first place...

Now it was time to leave her _playmates_ behind and go somewhere else to play again, another different game. Meeting new _playmates_ is nice, neh? And she thought so too with a smile. The blood stains on her became strong on her due to not cleaning herself first but of course now she will.

Now, where could the restroom be?

"Looking for the restroom little girl?," said an older man behind her. Kagura turned curiously and frowned at the sight of the guy who was smirking down at her. Another nuisance was in her way. She'll have to kill again, how interesting! Is this a bonus for her by Housen-danna? Ah, what a generous man he is! It seems like she forgot about cleaning herself now that she has a new plaything.

"Do you know where the restroom is aru?," Kagura politely asked as she went a little closer to take a good look at him. He's in his late twenties and has the dirtiest blonde hair she has ever since and his clothes, black from shoulder to toe. Yep, he definitely looks like a _shinigami_ with fashion sense.

"That way," he pointed to the right direction of where they are. His guard on knowing that Kagura is no ordinary Amanto especially seeing her Chinese clothes stained in blood that's a lot. Kagura nodded and smiled, a not-so-pleasant smile.

"Hm…how can I repay you aru? I know! Like this," Kagura charged at the man and punch him in his shin. He immediately dodged it by jumping away from her and then nearly kicking her to the ground, thus making a hole on the ground. Kagura grinned in excitement, it seems like she got herself an interesting opponent.

"Oi. I helped you and this is how you repay me? Kids are getting wilder and rude nowadays," he complained as he was in his fighting stance.

"Not bad aru…but can you keep up?!," she said as she quickened her usual but slow pace seeing that her opponent wasn't like her former vic- _playmates_. She would throw a normal blow here and there but the man kept dodging it like it was nothing. She grinned wider, it seems like she have underestimated him. Guess she won't have to hold herself back to using her full abilities.

Yes, it was interesting but it wasn't for long.

The battle ended with her standing and him on the ground. She placed a foot on his abdomen and raised his left arm which she tore from his body (she doesn't usually does this unless they're someone interesting and worthy in her eyes) up high so the sky can see it. Her eyes getting larger by the minute until he said something.

"You're sorta creeping me out," he honestly remarked and she sighed. She got her foot off of him and stared at him intently like a snake waiting for its prey then throwing his poor arm to who knows where. "You're strong and somehow useful…I need people like you aru. So what do you say?," Kagura offered as she took her hand for him to grab which he did.

"So you're Kagura, Housen-sama's student I suppose?," he asked.

"Yes that's right aru. And you are?"

"Abuto…before I accept your offer. What do you desire?," he asked once again but this time it was more serious. It was so serious that Kagura's victory smile flattered into a thin line and her eyes appeared to be in thought for a moment before looking back at him. Now she had a cold smile on with her eyes closed.

"What I desire? I want to be the strongest of the strongest and I yearn to see the blood that excites me and makes me feel alive, happy. That's all I ever wanted in life as a _Yato_ aru," she answered with a serious voice and she sound so genuine at that moment.

"I see. Well then…let me help you be on that top you yearn. I'll handle things for you."

"That's good to hear coming from my new _comrade_. So we have a deal then aru?," she said still not letting go of his hand and shook it.

"Deal…," Abuto said shaking her hand as well.

He didn't realize the troublesome future he was going to have. But at least it's going to be lively with her around.

 **TBC**


	5. Kamui meeting Sougo

A/N: Once again, I'm gonna update because I have nothing to do after school. I mean there's final exams next week so all we do is study and study. That's why I'm making another oneshot of Pro!Kamui and I can't resist the urge to not update. Yes, I'm a writer maniac they say but who cares, I want to do what I want in life so yeah.

/\Replies/\

 **OkitadotKagura: Sorry I can't write your actual username because there's something wrong with my laptop so yeah. Hahaha thanks, whenever I thought of Kamui being part of the Yorozuya. I knew Kamui will be their innocent, funny, cute, helper but easily-angered, creepy hair-obsessed, and semi-badass Kamui XD I will!**

 **BloodyCamellia: Me too! Thanks and hahah I know right, the song fits for an insane 11 year old kid XD**

 **Sereneskydragonslayer: Yes he truly is. Yep, that's how I portray her as an antagonist because we need a respectful killer who doesn't leave the corpses behind or hides its evidence for once. Thank you so much! It was actually difficult explaining her emotions as a mentally unstable person so I'm glad it was way beyond good. Thanks again ;w;**

Note: Next chapter will be story break. A story break for me will be like stories where in what does the characters do after their work and they can do what they want without breaking the main plot. Like example, the prologue of this story. The part two where Kagura tore pieces of paper and Kamui was sipping his tea. That's what a story is like.

Please follow, favorite, and review~!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

0-0-0

" **Anyone can be robbers!"**

Stealing is a bad thing, his mami used to say a lot when he and Kagura was little. She had always made sure that they won't do such a thing when they grow up and that's why it's always stuck in his head whenever he tries to which he fails at.

She had also said that the cops or officers will be the one to catch you in such a tiny crime. So Kamui had never done so in his entire life. But apparently a part of his opinion about stealing changed…a little.

All thanks to a certain sadist…

Now he started to think that everyone is the same whether they're civilians or not.

8-8-8

"I'm heading off now~!," Kamui said before leaving.

"Make sure to get home early…," said a lazy voice who's too focused reading his Jump.

"Oh, and don't forget to buy groceries Kamui-san," said the megane who was busy sweeping the floor.

"Sure!," he said and he shut the door with normal force. Kamui had his parasol and money with him as the only items he had brought. He walked down the stairs and greeted everyone he knew with a sweet smile.

It has been weeks, nearly a month since he got here and it felt odd that it was a normal feeling for him now. He got used to seeing a lot of people in Kabuki-cho, either walking away or running to their destination. He got used to the sun hitting him a little, he would let the sun shine on his skin for a good 5 minutes since he's still a Yato who has weakness of sunlight. He likes the place he's now living and it would be tough for him now to go to another planet. After all, it became home to him.

"Hm…what kind of hair tie should I buy?," Kamui asked to himself with a thoughtful look. Some people may not know this but Kamui likes to collect different types and colors of hair ties and then use them every day one by one. Gintoki called him a "hair-tie freak" because of his collection. Some find it weird because he's a guy and it's a girl thing. But who the hell cares?! Everyone can do and have what they want so don't judge them!

"Uh…author-san. You're overwriting again…are you fighting with your own description again?," said a smiling Kamui who looked above the sky where Author-san's faint presence is.

"…," nothing came and Kamui sighed.

"It seems like I found it!," Kamui happily said as he entered an accessory store. The workers there greeted them and he shortly greeted back. He immediately went to the hair accessory section to buy another hair-tie for _him_. As his eyes stared at every hair tie that's there, a hair tie with the color mixed of vermillion and red caught his eyes. It somehow reminded him of _Kagura_.

"Did you found anything you like sir?," said a worker with a smile. Since he was somehow a regular costumer here, they got used to his presence and never bothered to question his taste. She saw Kamui gripping on a certain hair tie tightly and she became concerned about him.

"Uh sir? Are you alright?," she worriedly asked with her brows twitching upward.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was lost in thought for a second," he said as he turned and flashed the worker with a charming smile that made her blush due to his never-ending cuteness.

"D-Do you want that?"

"Yes. I'd like to buy this one," he said with a hint of sadness and followed the worker to the cashier.

8-8-8

Kamui was done for the day and decided to head home. He held his parasol in hand and grocery bags in the other. While he was walking with a happy look, he bumped into someone. That someone had a well-built body but not as built and strong as him, for he is a Yato. And due to the weak impact against each other, neither fell but it was still felt. He turned to a young man with straw-hat hair and bored red eyes who was staring back at him.

"Sorry…," his bumper said with a bored tone. Kamui saw his uniform and found out that he was from the Shinsengumi so he decided to avoid the said person for the Yorozuya didn't have a good relationship with them. If he got caught by one of them, he's a dead man for sure.

"Oh no it's okay. I apologize for not paying attention," Kamui said in his most disciplined manner which was difficult for him to maintain. Then they walked away from each other and then Kamui realized something…

His wallet was missing…

He turned to the Shinsengumi guy with an angry look and saw him running away with a smirk. Kamui chased after him for pickpocketing him and Gintoki rarely pays him! The nerve of the guy. "Hey you! Give back my money you bastard!," he yelled.

"Heh. Like I'd do that pinkie…," the Shinsengumi guy insulted in a sarcastic way angering Kamui even more.

"My hair is not PINK!"

8-8-8

Gintoki and Shinpachi sweat-dropped at the sight of the two young men before them. Kamui who's supposed purpose was only originally to buy groceries and what he wanted, has a black eye in his left eye and a sprained leg. While the other who's identified as Sougo as the first captain of the Shinsengumi, has a cast on his right leg and broken ribs. They were injured for some reason and yet they were still fighting despite their injuries.

And for over what? For something, Sougo started.

"Gin-san! This sadist stole _my_ money and he has the guts to accuse me for being an illegal immigrant!," Kamui yelled as he bitch-slapped Sougo with his awesome braided hair.

"Che. But it's the truth girly Hong Kong. And stop using your ugly hair as a weapon," Sougo said with a normal tone while dodging Kamui's hair and held on to his katana to cut Kamui's hair short which didn't work since Kamui noticed immediately.

"What kind of an officer are you?! You're hurting innocent civilians!"

"You mean ugly girly innocent civilian…"

"Gyah! You're so fucking evil!"

"Why thank you…"

"Come on. Stop it you two! You two are grown men!," Shinpachi said trying to prevent the two from fighting much further but it didn't help.

"Stop wasting your breath. They won't listen cuz…they're children in mind," Gintoki remarked as he picked his nose and the two didn't fail to hear it.

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"I had enough of you! I'm taking you to the court where we can solve this once and for all!," Kamui said as he dragged Sougo with him to the court.

"Like the judge will listen to you…"

This man…if there's a man who Kamui hates then it would be him. And if Kagura were to fall in love with someone, he hoped that it won't be him. Because there's just no way, he'd have this straw-haired man as a brother-in-law. Just. No. Freaking. Way!

Big brother doesn't approve of it!

And so…they went to the court which took them 3 days to find.

8-8-8

"Say…isn't that man interesting?," Kagura said with a serious tone as she pointed at Sougo. Abuto sighed, wondering why they were here again. Probably the girl wants to monitor her brother and her prey is all but something unexpected happened. Another man came…so bothersome.

"Is that so?," Abuto merely said in fear of getting Kagura angry which now rarely happens nowadays.

"He'd make the perfect lover…hehe," she giggled happily which scared the crap out of Abut for Kagura, his dancho never does that.

 **TBC**


	6. Story Break part 1

A/N: Hello po! Like I said, this will be a story break chapter! Sometimes, it just makes me wonder what the main characters do after their work. And so, I've made this! It will just pop randomly in the story like any other one-shots I've made.

/\Replies/\

 **Beredotlel: Agreed :D**

 **sereneskydragonslayer: Yes, yes! Me too, probably due to curiosity or so. Don't worry you will in the future chapter~ Thanks!**

 **Rinfantasy: Of course, I love Okikagu way too much hehe. I think so too!**

 **keks503: Hahaha, poor Kamui XD Hm, well…in some of the episodes I've seen Sougo stealing Hijikata's (not used to his first name) wallet so I thought why not do the same with Kamui? Or maybe I'm just imagining things. Also like you said, I need a reason for them to hate each other. Thanks!**

 **BloodyCamellia: Lol! I was also thinking of adding it in the story break haha, seems like we have the same idea XD I was thinking of Kagura and her Subonku, then bum! I thought of Kamui and his long pretty hair so that's how I came up with such idea XD**

 **Enmi: Very true :3**

Please follow, favorite, and review~

Note: Lalala and 2 lazy to login's eating contest request, and nola's best sibling argument request is now on!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

0-0-0

(Take 1)

"Alright! That's all for today…," said author-san with a tired look. Once she said those magic words, everyone immediately left leaving tired ol' author-san alone. She sighed in annoyance as she stood up and took her things.

"I'm so…invisible," she quietly said to herself with a gloomy look. Everyone whether present or not got used to her face because they see her every single day.

Heading towards a buffet restaurant were three characters of Gintama. They were Kagura, Kamui, and Sougo. The three were hungry at the same time so eating after work would be a good idea for them. On their way there, Sougo and Kagura were mostly bickering with Kamui siding with his sister and threatening Sougo every now and then. Ah, what a lively group they are.

"So China, I didn't know you've fallen for me enough to say that in the previous chapter," said a prideful Sougo who was very pleased with the previous chapter to the point of mentioning it to her face to mock and tease her. And boy, Kagura was annoyed. It seems like he grew another head…

"S-Shut up Sadist! There's no freaking way I love you and besides it's the author's fault who made me say those-those words aru!," Kagura yelled with her face going red due to anger. Her hands had already turned to fists by the moment they started talking. To her, going with Sougo to eat together was a bad idea after all.

"Yeah. Kagura-chan won't ever like let alone love a despicable man like you, Samurai-san is even better than you. And don't worry my imouto…I shall avenge you," Kamui said with his smile never flattering. It even makes everyone wonder if his smile was already plastered in his face from the day he was born. Probably, probably not. He put an arm around Kagura's shoulders and he distanced themselves from Sougo who was now pissed.

"Like I'd want to hear that from a Yandere siscon," Sougo said as he turned to glare at Kamui who returned it with an equal death glare and it feels like you can see the thunder clashing against each other from their eyes. Kagura gulped at the unexpected turn of events. Kamui was already easy to handle somehow but Sougo is another story. And if you put those two together then it is hell like what's happening now.

"Anyways…we're here aru!," Kagura happily said as her mood change when she saw the said restaurant. Now that they're here, Kagura now won't bother to stop those two from killing each other seeing that she was too focused on the food before her. Although Kamui was the same when it comes to food and so he walked with Kagura in their happy pace leaving a very now pissed and hungry Sougo behind.

 _I'm glad that author gave me the freewill to feel what I want towards that bastard…how dare he steals_ _ **my prey**_ _from me?! I'm her one and only match…so no one…not even her moron of a big brother can take that from me. He'll seriously pay…,_ was what Sougo thought inside his jea-…hateful thoughts. His hands in both sides turned to fist tightly, so tight that blood will draw out if his nails dug deeper into palm.

"Hey slowpoke…hurry up!," Kagura said before entering the building with Kamui.

It was supposed to be a normal buffet for them but it turned into an eating contest. Why? Because two gluttonous siblings ate like 10 large plates making them enter the contest. It was such a ruckus for Sougo as he stared at the two while eating his food with proper eating manners. Seeing them eat there nonstop made him wonder where those foods would go to. It will be bothersome whoever marries Kagura…they will probably run out of food with very large appetite.

"Oh look at those two, bonding together happily…," a waiter said with a smile as if happy to see that the business will go up with Kamui and Kagura around. They'll make a great hit as one of the best restaurants in this region!

"I know right. They're so cute together!," a waitress said giggling as she ogled over the siblings. And the next thing the two employees saw was a can of water was thrown at them. Sougo did it without thinking but pretended that he didn't do it and continued eating like he didn't do it. This place was starting to annoy him.

Hopefully this day will end quick…

"Yahoo. I won~," Kamui said with his victory smile as he raised his trophy for everyone to see. Everyone clapped at him for finishing 300 plates within 2 hours, it was an unbelievable record and this made him the winner that will never be defeated except for Kagura who was puffing angrily.

"Hmp…and I only lost by one plate aru," Kagura said as she stared at her 299 plates before her. She wasn't anticipating this.

"It's okay imouto-chan! I'll buy you Subonku~!," Kamui said trying to cheer Kagura up with her favorite snack. Her cerulean eyes brightened up at the word "Subonku" and crossed her arms to her chest.

"R-Really?"

"I'll buy you 20 of them!"

"Oh-," Kagura was cut off when Sougo appeared with his money along with Hijikata's money ready for the gluttonous girl.

"Say China. If I buy you the double amount of Subonku he has to offer and the tickets for today's festivals. Will you accept?," Sougo offered with a smirk knowing Kagura can be easily bribed which worked. Kagura walked towards Sougo leaving poor Kamui with a depressing smile and grabbed his hand. "Alright! Let's go!," said the enthusiastic Kagura who loves to go to festivals like Sougo. It was a win-win for Sougo and Kamui has the opposite.

"You can't beat me girly Hong Kong…," Sougo mockingly whispered to Kamui with his tongue stuck out in a playful manner making the male Yato go insane in anger. And the two left with Kamui's smile changed into a creepy one as he plotted something in his head. Yes, another creepy and sadistic plan was forming deeper to his brain like a machine. Anyone who dares interfere dies…

"You've won for now. Next time…I'll make sure to 'beat' ya…hehehe," he said as he followed them sneakily. Thus, it was one of a hell day again for the three.

8-8-8

(Take 2)

"Yo!," Kamui greeted on his phone.

"Hello brats. We're here to discuss a certain topic this midnight. Reason why we're in our phones is because we live far apart and this topic just came up suddenly by author-san aru. Damn you author for making us do this," Kagura said with her annoyed tone on her phone.

"Now, Now Kagura. Today's topic is "Who's the best sibling in Gintama! Begin!," Kamui said happily as usual.

"I think…Anego and Megane should be voted to be the best sibling. As you can see from the entire anime, those two are very close and supportive of each other aru," Kagura explained as best as she can. She even wrote her answer and explanation in a paper so that she won't forget.

"I beg to differ…as much as I hate to mention _him_ , the Okita siblings are the best. Like any normal siblings should be, one is irresponsible but the other is responsible. Although those two have different personalities and yet they are close and cares for each other. I've seen how that…bastard had emotions after all and it was shocking for me. Their relationship is deeper than we thought thus making them the best sibling in Gintama," Kamui explained a little detailed but quickly.

"Eh?! Sadist has a sibling aru?," asked the confused Kagura who has never knew about this till now.

"Correction…he had an older sister. As sad as it is…sometimes our loved ones are taken away by **him** and that's unfair," Kamui quietly said remembering his mother who died from a sickness.

"Oh poor sadist. But I still think Anego and Megane are the best siblings. Their relationship as siblings can be funny or dramatic unlike that sadist's relationship with his onee-chan. No one likes it to be depressing all the time aru!"

"Nope…it depends on how deep their relationship is. That's why I chose the Okita siblings," Kamui friendly argued. As much as he loves his sister, there are just things he can't understand about Kagura thus making them argue about certain things but it was a friendly one.

"Megane and Anego aru!"

"Okita siblings!"

"Megane and Anego aru!"

"Okita siblings!"

"Megane and Anego aru!"

"Okita siblings!"

"Ano…when are you guys going to continue this argument," said a third party in their call. Kamui and Kagura became shocked to think that the author would bump in all of a sudden.

"It's your fault that this happened!," both yelled at the top of their lungs and author-san became teary and heartbroken.

"You two…never fail to hurt me emotionally…," author-san said as she ended the call and ran to who knows where to spread her depressing aura around her.

"That was awkward…"

"Yeah. Let's discontinue this…aru"

"Good idea. Good night Kagura!"

"Night bakanii…"

And the call ended…

8-8-8

(Take 3)

Another day to rest yet it didn't seem like it for Abuto who sat on the sofa, trying to watch something in peace. But unfortunately, he got this handful roommate and co-mate in Gintama who happened to be crying for 2 hours straight. Abuto had thought that once he was done with work, he'll have a peace and quiet day but no. It seems like Kami-sama forbids him to…

That handful young man he was talking about is Kamui, a pink- I mean a long vermillion haired man and he happens to be his 'dancho' in Gintama. Talk about having unnecessary troubles.

Abuto had enough of the ruckus Kamui was making, he turned off the TV and went to his room slowly. He expected to see a lot of merchandise collections of his sister, Kagura but what he saw was worse than that. He did saw merchandise collections of Kagura, as well as many broken dolls of a certain brown-haired Shinsengumi man. Kamui did a fine job destroying many dolls of the man like burning them to crisps, body parts were torn apart revealing lots of cotton popping out, some were stabbed/shot by something, and the list goes on. Kamui must have really hate that man to do this. What's his name again? _Sougo Okita_ , he thought after remembering the name coming from Kamui in an angry voice. Then there's…rose shaped Subonkus around him. Such a masterpiece he made.

"Kamui…what the hell are you doing?," Abuto asked rudely. He doesn't call him "dancho" whenever they're out of work seeing that both are equally the same characters in Gintama but of course Kamui was more popular than him which sucks. Kamui didn't seem to hear him and continued what he was doing.

"Kagura loves me…," Kamui said with teary eyes before chewing a rose shaped Subonku into pieces. Abuto gave him a disgust look. Who on earth would be nearly crying over their little sister? Kamui of course, seeing that he's a major siscon of Gintama. It must have been difficult for Kamui when he has to act that he _doesn't care nor love_ his sister. Poor guy who can't express his love...unlike a certain sadist for example.

"Ka-…Kagura loves me not…," Kamui stuttered before doing the same thing, without the intention of stopping. What the hell?! He's playing a French game to determine if his sister loves him or not?! And what's more he's eating rose shaped Subonkus after reciting instead of plucking out a petal from a flower?! Where the hell did he get this idea from?! It must be, because he grew up from a rather dysfunctional family. Poor guy…

"Y-You should stop…," Abuto said with a fearful voice. He was obviously freaked out by Kamui's rather unusual unhappy behavior which rarely happens.

"Kagura loves me…*chew* *chew*…"

"Hey! Listen to me!"

"KA…Kagura loves me n-not…*chew*…"

"Kamui! Snap out of it…!," damn. He wasn't listening to him which means he's in his 4th stage: the overly depressed and absentminded stage. Hopefully his last stage: the Yandere stage won't appear.

"Kagura…loves me…*chew*…"

"…," finally Aubto gave up, seeing that it's no use and a waste of his breath.

"Kagura LOVES me…not *chew*…"

-3 hours later-

"WAH! KAGURA DOESN'T LOVE ME!," Kamui screamed in his very loud and depressed voice after eating his final rose shaped Subonku. Tears started falling down his face like a fountain as he denied the fact that "KAGURA DOESN'T LOVE HIM" because he knew it was a lie. Abuto was about to comfort him when a faint presence of an older lookalike Kamui appeared behind him.

" _You…you did this to my son, didn't you?!,"_ a faint voice of a woman was heard. After hearing the word "son", Aubto has confirmed it. That faint person…is the ghost of Kamui's mother. Abuto sweat dropped at the beautiful but scary ghost lady before him.

"N-NO…I-"

" _LIAR! Now…YOU SHALL PAY!,"_ she said with a creepy smile as she floated towards him slowly. Abuto knew that he was screwed after seeing a similar expression of Kamui during his fights. Yep, he's definitely screwed. First, Kamui in the anime/manga, then Kagura in this story, and now their dead mother?! What's next, is it their bald father? Why must he have this kind of curse?! And so, Abuto turned around and run for his dear life as Kamui's dead mother chased after him. One word was on his mind.

 _SHIT!_

As Abuto continued to run away from a dead Yato mother, he passed by a curious Kagura who held a vermillion colored gift with blue ribbon in her hands. She stared at Abuto before walking instead the normal looking house.

"S-Should I give this to him? It's his late birthday after all aru…," Kagura said to herself unsure. She did what she can do as a Tsundere. She left the gift in front of the door and walked away shyly. She just didn't have the guts to give it to him seeing that they still have a rather distant relationship that was slowly mending.

"Hopefully he will…like it," she said before she was out of sight. She failed to see a puffy-eyed but cheerful Kamui holding his gift before tearing it gently because it was from Kagura.

Tomorrow will the day, they have to go back to work. Sucks for them…

8-8-8

"Kukuku…I have lots of out-of-work videos of them! Seems like my stalking skills is improving~," author-san said before hiding the said DVDs below her bed. She took her things and walked away to her work destination.

It was somehow a great day for her…

 **TBC**

0-0-0

A/N: Gyah! I forgot about Kamui's birthday on June 1! I'm so sorry Kamui! Well, happy belated birthday! I think I went overboard in this chapter but oh well. Sometimes you can't help yourself and just do it! Well hopefully everyone will like this chapter…


	7. Unfair

A/N: Yes, one more week of school and I'm done! Also this story is set on a Victorian time meaning western stuff. Not to mention, sorry for my grammar errors…something is going on with my hands…

/\Replies/\

 **sereneskydragonslayer: XD Uh-huh, I'm such a sadistic writer. Yes, indeed.**

 **OkitadotKagura: Don't worry, I like how you kept requesting me such awesome ideas. Means a lot to me ;w; And your fantasy is about to come true~**

 **Rinfantasy: Aw thanks~!**

 **BloodyCamellia: So I was not the only one huhu.**

 **Warning: This chapter will be all sad and gloomy. So I warn you about the sadness of this story as well as the violence and swears in this.**

 **Requested by: OkitadotKagura**

Please follow, favorite, and review~!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

0-0-0

" **There are times when you shouldn't believe in prophecies"**

"Are you sure that you're leaving?," a noblewoman with long straight black hair and hazel eyes asked unsure. She wore a turquoise dress that's made out of fine silk and reached her feet and same colored heels. She wasn't just any ordinary noblewoman but a princess of a great kingdom. Her name is Soyo Tokugawa, the younger sister of King Shige Shige. She gave the vermillion haired man in front of her a glare as she waited for his answer.

"Absolutely, Your Highness. Even if I have to lose my title and quit…I'll do what it takes to take _her_ back," the man with a braided vermillion hair and cerulean eyes said in a serious face, his usual smiling face not present. He wore what knights usually wear, but he _was_ a high ranked knight. His name is Kamui, a now former general of a great army.

"That's good because if it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened to _her_. She's my very first true and only best friend. And if anything even worse happened to her," princess Soyo paused and took out something from her purse which revealed to be a vine whip. "I will have your head _Kamui-san_ ," she threatened with a darkened expression which didn't scare Kamui in the slightest. She held the vine whip close to her face enough for Kamui to see that she was deadly serious about this.

"Of course…Soyo-hime. Now I have to go," Kamui said before covering himself with a large brown cloak that he usually wear during those times he infiltrated certain places he had to get information from. He approached his white horse named Sadaharu and got on him. Before he was about to leave, Soyo called him making him stop and turn to her. "Before you go, I have these two to accompany you," she said as she pointed at two familiar faces; a silver haired man with dead fish eyes, Gintoki and a dark haired man with eyeglasses, Shinpachi.

"They will help you in your journey seeing that these men are not only capable of doing so but they are also the friends of my dear friend. I believe in them. Now off you three go," Soyo declaimed with full trust before walking away to do what she must do.

"H-Hello Kamui-san…," Shinpachi awkwardly greeted but it didn't help at all. He got on his horse and sighed sadly.

"…"

"Seems like he's deaf or something," Gintoki remarked as he got on his own horse and started picking his nose. He may look like he didn't care but he definitely cares about _her_ and hearing what happened to her, he became devastated.

Before they can start their journey, another came to interrupt them.

"Yeah…you're definitely right," a familiar voice from behind. And Kamui never failed to see three daggers flew at him but he caught them with his right hand in ease. And thank goodness he had this skills or he would have been dead by now. They turned to see a heavily injured man with brown hair and red eyes that was filled with anger, it was obviously directed at Kamui.

"Souichirou/Okita-san?!," both of Kamui's companions said in shock seeing him out here in the gates when he was supposed to rest in his place. Kamui just merely nodded at the angry man who wanted to kill him. Sougo Okita, the captain of the second army; the Shinsengumi. Also known as his sister's rival-…no, her best friend. Kamui can clearly see it, the angry look on his face and his red eyes which were usually blank were flaming in agony and anger. Kamui has confirmed it, this guy loves _her_ unknowingly.

She's so lucky to have a love life before him…

"Y-You bastard! You're China's older brother but you failed at being one...you despicable bastard! Everything is all your fault," Sougo clearly stated as he took out another handful of daggers. But due to his weak state, he fell to his knees immediately. Despite knowing it was futile for him to continue, he still came. So stubbornly strong…

"What you said is…true. I may look like someone who people look up to and depended on but I failed…at being her brother," Kamui paused and smiled sadly with eyes closed. Shinpachi and even Gintoki decided to be silent for this moment, Kamui then continued. "I envy you Okita-san…you have an older sister who raised you well like an older sibling should be. And my sister, Kagura is stuck with a poor of an excuse older brother like me…there are times when I wish Kagura got an older sibling like Mitsuba-san instead….that's why as her older brother, I'm going to make things right this time," Kamui promised to himself as he said those words to Sougo who seemed to be calm enough to listen to him.

"I'd…*cough* like to see you try bastard…," Sougo said coughing due to the fact he wasn't fully healed enough to talk let alone walk all the way here.

"Taichou!," another came as he ran towards the currently sick Sougo who was now half unconscious. He helped him get up and bowed to them apologetically. "Sorry about that all of you. Ka…Kagura-san is a very important person to him. She was the only one beside his sister who managed to help him mend his broken heart. And now that he's also losing her is very painful for him," he exclaimed and the three nodded, taking note to this new information about Sougo. "If he loses Kagura-san…his world will…fall apart."

"I see. No worries…I'll do anything to get Kagura back," Kamui said to the said knight. His voice full of hope and belief. "Let's go…Shinpachi, Gin-san."

And the three left to a journey to find a certain woman named Kagura.

8-8-8

 _13 year old Kamui sat on a chair, folding clothes by himself. Ever since his parents were gone, he was forced to do chores as the eldest child which he didn't mind and his sister would give him a hand if she's not busy with school. His life was peaceful but not to his sister._

 _Kamui heard the main door making a sound and saw a small figure entering. It was his 9 year old younger sister, Kagura who entered. She closed the door quietly and was about to walk to her room when Kamui called her._

" _Kagura-chan. Welcome home," he greeted happily with a bright smile that could rival the sun._

" _I-I'm going to…m-my room," she stuttered which rarely happens. Kamui stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her with a worried face. He saw Kagura looked like she wants to avoid him for some reason because she started quickening her pace to her destination. But once again, Kamui called her but this time filled with worry. "Kagura? Come over here," he said with a serious tone. It was more of a command than a request. Kagura stopped in her tracks but refused to go to him for some reason and this increased his worry._

" _B-But-"_

" _Come. Over. Me. Now…," he ordered with a more intimidating tone making Kagura shiver slightly and went to him slowly. Kamui blinked at the sight of Kagura in shock. She had so many bruises and cuts all over from head to toe despite how she tries to hide it. The folded cloth on his lap fell as he kneeled in front of her and examined her carefully with a worried face._

" _I-It's nothing…ouch…really," she said cracking into a fake smile which he despises. After examining her, he placed his hands on her cheeks so she wouldn't look away when he's about to ask her a simple question. "This is something Kagura. It's very obvious! Who…who did this to you? Please tell me," he pleaded to her to tell him but instead of answering his question, she dodged it and asked him a question as well._

" _Kamui-nii. Am…I-I a mon-monster?," she asked with teary cerulean eyes. This caught Kamui off guard, he didn't expect her to ask this kind of question. "M-Monster? What are you talking about?," he knew that it has something to do with her prophecy but he didn't expect people to easily believe and do horrible things to her because of it._

" _The elders…the children my age…and the civilians…they're s-saying nasty things a…bout me but I-I…mostly h-heard th-them call…ing me a-a monster," she explained weakly and suddenly burst into tears due to the pain she has to put up with every day. Kamui frowned at this, he didn't like seeing her sad and had pretty much figured, that because of her said fate was also the reason why she's covered in cuts and bruises like now. He can't help but feel sorry for her and the fact that he's not always there for her is just depressing._

" _You're…not a monster," he answered trying to sound calm for her sake. Kagura was surprised with his answer and tilted her head in confusion. "I-I'm not a monster?," she asked with disbelief._

" _You're a unique person Kagura…people just envies that you're not only different but you're strong, kind, and a pretty girl. Don't ever forget that," he answered happily as he hugged her firmly trying to hide his shameful face from her._

" _R-Really? Thank you onii-chan! You're always there to cheer me up. You're the best big brother I ever have~!," she happily exclaimed with her cute voice as she forgot about what the people told about her. She hugged him back, as strong as she can then she rested her head on his neck for comfort._

" _Anything for my precious imouto~," he happily said back but his face was the opposite, he had a heartbreaking look on his face. And a tear fell from his eye slowly. Seeing her in this state was painful for him and even if he can heal her physical wounds but he can never heal her emotional wounds, even if Kagura tries to hide it. He can see it clearly._

 _He lives a normal life but his sister lives a sad life. Why must fate be unfair to her?_

"Agh!," Kamui opened his eyes immediately. He had another dream about the past again. He panted tiredly as if he ran throughout the night which he didn't. Kamui slowly got up and turned to see his companions sleeping soundly on their sleeping bags. He frowned at them, feeling a bit envy because they can sleep for as long as they can until duty calls them unlike him who has to put up with his dreams or rather nightmares.

"Maybe I should take watch…," Kamui said to himself seeing that he has nothing to do but stay awake with no one guarding. It's the least thing he can do for not helping them during this day. He got up from his sleeping bag and crawled out of their tent. It was still dark, he wondered how long he slept but he decided not to answer it. He sat on a log and started his activity.

"…"

An hour has passed and yet Kamui was still awake and alive as ever. He got bored sitting around and looking around his surroundings so he got up and started patrolling. As he did so, his mind drifted to his dream. Remembering all those times when his sister, Kagura would always feel pain and yet smile it away was something he didn't want to remember. And it kept going back to him frequently, probably because his conscience was reminding him, how he failed Kagura and made a terrible mistake of letting it happen.

 _Maybe…we should leave the village and change our identities. That way, we can start over and have a normal life,_ Kamui thought happily thinking it was a good idea.

And so his mind drifted to his thoughts again…

After 3 hours later, noises coming from the bushes were heard, Kamui became alert and slowly approached it. He held on to his sword, just in case if it's an enemy ready to attack him. When he moved the bushes to check who was creating the sound, he was surprised to see an injured white bunny staring at him in fear. He smiled in relief and knelt down. He patted the bunny's head gently with his left hand as he continued to smile. He did this to calm the bunny down which worked. "It's okay little one…I'm not gonna hurt you," he said gently and held the bunny in one arm. Its wound wasn't that deep and stopping the bleeding will help. He tore a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around the injured bunny's leg extra careful and gently. It then nuzzled its head against his chest making him giggle quietly.

"You're quite the easily open up person aren't you? Just like Kagura-chan…," he quietly said with a sigh, remembering his sister in so many ways. It seemed to notice Kamui's sadness and it licked his cheek in comfort. Kamui laughed at the bunny's adorable actions.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'll try to find your family so you have to stay with me for now okay?," Kamui said and the bunny seemed to have understand what he meant. He can't help but feel a little glad for having company.

"Hm…are you hungry? I'll get some food," Kamui said as he put the bunny down to the ground and shortly went inside the tent to find his bag. After finding some carrots that the bunny can eat, he went out and was surprised to see it jumping to who knows where. Knowing that its injuries were not fully healed, he decided to follow it. He knew that he can trust his companions to fight for themselves if danger comes so he had nothing to worry.

"Hey! Did you find your family?," Kamui asked and the bunny didn't stop. He face palmed himself for asking, he was a fool for asking a living being who can't communicate like a human should. Maybe he was just relief to find some company who might understand him without the need of words and treated it like a human being. Yep, he's definitely going nuts.

Slowly he saw it disappearing in his sight so he quicken his speed. It may be an animal but he did gave his word to it so he can't afford to break it, that's his motto now. As Kamui was following it, he smelled an odd yet somehow familiar scent in the air. It rinks of rusty iron. Could it be? It's… _blood_? No way…

Then the next thing he saw was a dagger flying and it hit the poor white bunny with ease. It flew backwards a little and its body went limp as the dagger pierced deeper into its frail body, blood came out like a fountain. Kamui stopped in his tacks and stared in shock. It can't be…he fell to his knees and slowly crawled towards it. He patted its head with a shaky hand and his other hand held his chest where his heart is located. It hurts…

Poor thing, it didn't deserve to die…

"Oh? Who could this be? A new… **VICTIM**?," a familiar voice asked in a sickening cheerful tone. Kamui froze in place, he knew that voice very well. Even if he couldn't see _her_ face, he knew that it was really her. He turned slowly and saw Kagura giving him a large creepy grin and her eyes were wide as saucers but her pupils were so small. Her originally clean white dress was now covered in a dark crimson, _blood_. Not only her clothes were covered in blood but her hair, half of her hands and face as well. It was a scary sight to see Kagura like this. Kamui couldn't believe it, it's been just a few days and yet…she totally changed into a different person.

 _K-Kagura!_ , Kamui said in his head. He opened his mouth to try to say something but it seems like no words were coming out. Fear and guilt was overwhelming him and his senses.

"I guess…I'll place you on top of my collection~!," Kagura said in the same tone and her smile never flattered as she pointed at the pile of corpses that she gathered with her finger. Kamui's eyes widen even more at the sight of it. It was unbelievable…and just plain cruel. No…just no.

 _This isn't real! This…isn't Kagura! I must be dreaming hahah!_ , Kamui thought denying what was really happening to him. He pinched his arm hardly to the point of making it bleed but he was still here. No, this is reality. Kagura tilted her head in confusion to what Kamui was doing but slowly approached him in a rather strange way of walking which is like a zombie.

 _So it really happened. T-The prophecy came true…if-if it weren't for_ _ **them**_ _as well then this wouldn't have happened! Damn them all!_ , Kamui thought as his hands turned to fists. He was angry at the people who did this to Kagura but also he was angry at himself for being a terrible brother who couldn't do anything for their sister. He then looked up and watched as Kagura made her way to him.

"Your hair, your skin, your eyes, your face…they're so pretty! You'll make a wonderful doll~," Kagura chanted happily as she took out another bloody dagger to kill Kamui with it. Kagura stood in front of him still smiling and slowly went to touch his face gently. "Your skin…is soft! So soft like pillow…I want it…I want it…I want it…," Kagura chanted even louder still holding his face and Kamui cringed at the feeling of her bloody hand on his face. It scared the hell out of him and the smell was so strong, he felt that he was going to puke any moment. Then Kagura let go of him leaving blood stain in Kamui's face.

"K-Kagura…please stop this. This isn't you…," Kamui said weakly as he wiped off the blood with his sleeves.

"Kagura?," Kagura asked to herself as she tilted to her head in confusion thinking for a moment. "Somehow…it sounds familiar!," this even shocked Kamui more than enough. S-She can't remember who she is? So pitiful…

"Kagura! That's your name idiot!," he said as he found the strength to stand up. Kagura scratched her head still confused but she gripped the dagger tighter. "Well…I don't really know~ But IT DOESN'T MATTER HAHAHA!," Kagura laughed sinisterly as she charged at Kamui but Kamui who has full experience as a fighter, held her hand with ease but made sure not to hurt her.

"Kagura! Don't you remember who you are?! Y-…You're a beautiful girl with a kind heart and a strong soul! Did that…shatter all of a sudden?! Please Kagura! Snap out of it. Please do it for the people who you love and who loves you back! I want the Kagura I know to come back!," Kamui yelled as he kept dodging her kicks and punches. It surprised him that she wasn't fighting like an average person. She's fighting like an experienced fighter! Where did she learn such things?! And worse, she wasn't listening to his words as if she became deaf or his words didn't reach her.

"I don't know what you're talking about~!," she chanted happily as she kept dancing and attacking him with her bloody dagger. If this keeps up, he's doom for sure. He's hungry and lacks sleep if hungriness and tiredness overcomes him, Kagura will have the chance to stab him and who knows what that thing has, there might be poison in it.

"Kagura…you poor thing. I…I'm so sorry for everything! I did what I shouldn't have done, I left you to become a knight and I was not there to cheer you up nor comfort you when you needed someone. I'm sorry for always letting the opportunity to talk to you pass, I'm so sorry for letting them hurt you more than I could ever think. I'm so..sorry that I couldn't save you from the false accuse they were saying against you. I'm so sorry for making you endure them and keeping them to yourself for so long until you can't handle it anymore. I'm so sorry for failing as your brother. So please…Kagura just give me one more chance!"

"Eh…," Kagura stopped what she was doing and looked at him in shock. Her hands started shaking and her head was twitching. What was going on with her? Kamui wanted to come closer and comfort her but she immediately fell to her knees and started kicking anything within her reach. "Ah! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! Get away!," she screamed as she held her head with her hands still trembling. Kamui gasped in horror, he only made it worse.

"K-Kagura? Hey…are you-"

"Who are you?! Get away from me bastard!," she screamed in fear. Kamui couldn't believe it with his eyes. Kagura had already gone too deep to the world of insanity. Was it too late for her? No…

"Kagura! It's me your brother!"

"I don't know who you are! Get away from me!," she screamed once more then she charged at him again and managed to stab him in the shoulder due to the fact he was off guard. Kamui winced as it pierced through him and he fell on the ground. Kamui felt the dagger being pulled out of him. It had a strong chemical in it but he still managed to stand up. He saw Kagura walking away from him for some reason. Did she loose the desire to kill?

"Kagura! Kagura!," Kamui called out to her as he chased after her despite his wound.

"…," Kagura turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "Kamui-nii…I'm so sorry. I already became a…a monster," she said as tears started falling from her eyes. "Please…for your sake. Get away from me, I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Kagura! It's not your fault! Please come with me and we'll find a way to cure you!"

"No…it's already too late for me. This is goodbye Kamui-nii…thank you for everything," she said sadly and vanished in a blink of an eye. Kamui tried to search for her but due to his wound, his time in doing so was limited and fainted.

"-ui…amui…Kamui-san!"

"Huh?," Kamui woke up to see a worried Shinpachi and a pissed Gintoki. He slowly sat up to see that he was in his room. So they went back, huh?

"I…failed?"

"We sadly can't catch up to Kagura and lost her because you got injured dumbass…," Gintoki hissed as he turned around and kick the poor closet. And the room shook due to the force Gintoki applied.

"Don't say such things Gin-san! We…can still find her!"

"And do you think she wouldn't know and move from forests to forests? Think again Shinpachi…"

"Gin-san is right, Shinpachi. I'm the one at fault…I shouldn't have let such a rare opportunity escape and yet I did…but..," he paused as he thought of the things that happened.

" **I won't give up on her** …"

 **TBC**


	8. Onee-sama

A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I was sick half a day and I had to study so I was unable to do so I'm back with a Kawai chapter ^3^ Although I do want to write a sequel chapter for the previous one, I can't because I'm working on a story which will be a surprise until this week or next week Don't worry, it will be filled with humor and drama but that story has too much romance and stuff.

 **sereneskydragonslayer: Only in the prev chapter or maybe I'll add this "personality" in some of my future chapters. I agree, writing it was breaking my heart**

 **BloodyCamellia: Aw, thanks. As much as I want to make one, I'm currently working on a story that's a surprise.**

 **Rinfantasy: Very true TT-TT**

 **Warning: Kinda rush and short…**

" **It's better to be an older sibling…I guess"**

She smiled sinisterly at the sight before her, it was a magnificent work of art. Crimson liquid painted the dull ground with the scent of rusty iron. And they, her _dolls_ laid down the crimson ground, motionless waiting to be played by none other than her. It was beautifully made! And to think she'd be an _artist_ was impossible, unexpected events sure happens. She held her _comb_ ready to _brush their soft and silky hair_. She'll be sure to remember to build a _salon_ in the near future.

"I am truly a genius aru~!," a girl at the age of 13 said happily, praising herself with such flattery to boast her delusion mind. It was obvious that everything she's doing is up to no good.

It's a shame, she's a cute girl after all and to think that she's _something_ ominous and minacious. Her shiny vermillion hair tied in a twin buns, it looks really adorable on a cute girl like her. Her skin pale as snow that it would surely glow in the dark, although it was tainted with something Her cerulean eyes was as alluring as the beautiful ocean, although it was wide open like saucers like an owl but some wouldn't notice due to the fact she's wearing a round eyeglasses to cover it. She wore a sailor uniform along with her same red colored pattern jacket and pants. She may look _fragile_ and _delicate_ but in truth, she was far from that.

Are you wondering who she is? She's Kagura, a student that studies at Yato Technical High. Rumors say that she took over her batch in her first day of school and is currently a gang leader of a strong group making her learn a title herself, "Beastly China" because of her Chinese features and fearsome attitude.

But sadly she, Kagura herself was oblivious of it and her frivolous life went on. It's not like those things mattered to her.

Seeing that Kagura made quite a mess, a massive hell of a mess- she merely just laughed at how messy and clumsy she can be. What a messy artistic she is! Although after finishing her masterpiece, she got bored with it, thinking that soon they'd turn into trash for being mundane. It was no fun when things go easy for her and sometimes, it would fun if something interesting and difficult comes into her life. She wondered when that **eventful day** will come.

"Abuto…," she called her _friend_ behind her, he sighed hearing her call his name. She slowly turned to him with mischievous cerulean eyes making him wonder when will her blo-…mischief behavior last? Does she even get bored with her everyday routine? Probably not. He stood up and went to her side, knowing how impatient she can be at times. It's not a good idea to get on her bad side after all.

"Yes dancho?," he asked politely despite the fact he was so sure of what she will ask him to do. It became normal to him that Kagura can be dependable on him making it seem like he's always babysitting her without having to ask for money.

"Clean this for me aru," she ordered with a hint of playfulness and seriousness making it mysterious how she can be playful yet serious at the same time. No one can tell through her happy façade because she seem to have grown into a brilliant actress as well. What a mysterious girl she is.

"Ok…," he said obediently but then he saw her walking away in a cool manner and he wondered where she will go especially looking like a mess like she is now. Sometimes, she can be careless about herself.

"Where are you going you baka?," Abuto asked this time with rudeness knowing that Kagura can easily take an insult.

"I'll just go check on my **baby brother**. He tends to be lost without me after all," she said now with a frown. It's always a troublesome day for her when it comes to her _otouto_ , the brat was the extact opposite of her making her annoyed just by the sight of him. It doesn't help much further when he always takes a beating from his classmates.

Guess it's time to do her responsibility as his older sister. What a bummer…

8-8-8

"Hahah, look guys! It's Mr. Girly sitting by himself again!," an upperclassman said and the little boy with long vermillion tied in a braid quivered at the sight of them.

"Hey brat! You look as hideously feminine as ever!"

"You need a makeover!," the three upperclassmen bullies said to the poor kid as he back away from them in fear.

"P-Please leave me alone," he stuttered as he shielded himself with his bag. He always hated the fact that they bully him just because of his hair that was unlike any other guys in this school.

"What's that? We can't hear you!," the first preteen boy mocked with a sly grin.

"Yeah! Speak up louder!," the second one said.

He sighed at the situation he was currently in, it was no use. No matter what he does won't help him. Only time will save him like always but leaving him a few cuts and bruises here and there. Sometimes, he wish that his _onee-chan_ would come save him from this mean big bullies. But he knew that it was too good to be true, it's been a month since he last saw her after all. He closed his eyes waiting for it to end but seconds turned into minutes yet nothing came.

"You're really helpless you know that aru," a familiar voice told him with a disappointed tone. He opened his big eyes and saw Kagura in front of him, staring at him with dead cerulean eyes. He gasped in surprise at the sight of her. Without hesitate, he ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I-It's the Beastly China, Kagura!," the three upperclassmen yelled in fear. She just gave them a glare and they turned on their heels then ran.

"RUN!"

Kagura sighed at the upperclassmen with a bored look. _What a bunch of cowards,_ she thought in annoyance. Then she felt an unfamiliar gesture behind her, someone was hugging her, the fearsome girl of Edo. She looked down and saw her younger brother, Kamui still clinging on her. She glowered at him but it didn't seem to affect because he was too young to sense the aura she was making.

"ONEE-CHAN!," he yelled making her ears go deaf. She rubbed the pain away and tried to pull away from him. Onee-chan? Agh, that lame term she didn't want to hear from anyone.

"Kamui. Let go of me aru…," she ordered with a low tone of voice. But he didn't and he continued to smile innocently at her making her want to puke at the bright aura he was making, that's opposed to her dark one. Agh, so bright! She'll be sure to remember to buy a pair of sunglasses next time. This is one of the reason why she didn't want to see him.

"Onee-chan. It's been a while! How are you?"

 _How am I? I'm feeling fucking great until now…_ , she thought bitterly as she continued to pull away from him. But sadly, he refused to and continued to cling on her like a leech. The odd feeling inside her stomach was increasing, she wondered what it is. But decided not to know about it. "Alright…"

"Me too"

 _Agh. How am I focused to handle this kid?,_ she thought her temper growing thin like thread. She may have been the most feared one of Edo but when it comes to being a sister, she didn't know what to do. Maybe a little bribing will help. "If you let go of me, I'll buy you ice cream."

"B-But…if I do, you'll just leave me again! I don't want that!," Kamui reasoned with teary eyes. She sighed in defeat. Although she can be bloodthirsty and insane, she's still a girl in heart. "Fine, fine. I won't _leave_ you…," she said with cross-fingers behind her.

"Really? Yay! Thank you onee-chan~," he happily said as he hugged her once more before pulling away. The feeling of having space again was awesome. Kagura thanked the heavens for doing so. Oops, she wasted too much time on Kamui that she forgot about Abuto. He'll definitely ask her so many questions and she'd rather avoid that. She was about to walk away but then she remembered about her bribing her brother just now. Maybe if she treats him ice cream, he'll leave her alone. Was what Kagura foolishly thought.

"Let's go to buy ice cream…," she stated unsure of what will happen to her next. It gives off an eerie feeling when she decided to do something that she used to do _before_. Kamui didn't wait for a second and immediately grabbed her hand then dragged her along with him.

"I know a place where we can buy ice cream onee-chan!"

"That's Kagura-sama to you," Kagura correct him not liking "Onee-chan" as she used to. It just feels weird, it's like she's part of her family again when she already knew that her family was beyond repair. She can never go back to them, she hated them so much that she'd refuse to do so. Family is merely a word to her now; nothing more, nothing else.

"But I prefer onee-chan!"

"I prefer Kagura-sama"

"But it sounds like you're not my big sister!"

"I still prefer Kagura-sama"

"What about…onee-sama? Is that okay?"

"Fine…," knowing she can never win against her persistent brother especially when it comes to argument, the little boy sure knows how to reason for his age.

8-8-8

Kagura hated this…it feels strange and unbearable. She sat on her seat as she quietly ate her ice cream. She watched Kamui ate them all with one bite. She was usually gluttonous but she didn't feel like eating at the moment. Everything around her makes her want to puke a fountain, the atmosphere of calmness and cheerfulness makes her sick. "I want seconds!"

"That's your 10th ice cream baka. Do you want to wipe my allowance clean?"

"Sorry onee-sama! I just can't help it hehe…"

 _I'm so putting sleeping pills in his next ice cream,_ she thought. She just can't stand another hour of sitting around and just eating in such a place. It gives her the chills and the fact she was wasting more time on him was something she can't handle.

"Fine. I'm buying you another one but this is the last aru…," she said irritated. Kamui nodded happily at this, he sat obediently like a good boy waiting for his reward. She bought another ice cream and slowly walked up to their table while sprinkling it with a crushed sleeping pill.

"Here aru," she handed the ice cream to him which he happily accepted. He ate it with one huge bite again and Kagura impatiently watched as she waited for the effects to kick in. It didn't take long and Kamui started feeling sleepy.

"Ne Onee-sama…let's…go home…," he said sleepily. Kagura mentally smiled at this, knowing the annoying feeling was going away. Kagura wanted to leave him alone to sleep here but decided that she should be a good sister for just today. She grabbed him and placed him on her back.

"Alright…"

"Ne…Onee-sama. You're the best…big sister…I ever have…," he said before falling into slumber. Kagura didn't know why but what he just said made him smile, it gave a moment of pure happiness which she haven't felt for years. She felt him inhaling and exhaling and she prayed that she won't get drooled on because she rarely has enough clothes to wear. But it does feels nice to carry someone which is odd.

 _Maybe being an older sister is not so bad after all…_

 **TBC**


	9. Unexpected

A/N: Hello, it's been so long since I last wrote the last chapter, I've been busy with my other story so yeah. Also I'm so sorry if this one is shorter than expected, I wrote this 2 in the morning because I was having insomnia again (by phone) and I wanted to write a shorter story for once. Oh, and thank you for the kind reviews~!

Warning: Overwhelming OOCness and terrible insults.

 **Disclaimer: I don't know Gintama**

* * *

 **"The unexpected is to be expected"**

To say that this embarrassing situation they were in situation wouldn't get any worse where two 18 year old sadists were in the same prison cell, sitting in the same floor and breathing the same, fucking air in that cell. Despite being 5 feet away from each other, it didn't help much to their discomfort and annoyance. And of course, let's not forget that they were ready to attack each other as they glared at each other with an undisguised hatred.

The two of them maybe similar in a way but they were way too different from one another. For one, their physical feature for example excluding their height and weight was way different; one was a long vermillion haired man in braid with dark cerulean eyes while the other was a straw-hat haired man with crimson eyes. And the rest of the reason is up to you because I am too lazy to write their different personalities in an essay manner and will take up too much time.

Anyways...

The two were glaring at each other for most of the time that it felt the cell will burn to ashes at any moment. Yes, their hatred for each other was too much that even the largest pitcher in the universe will be overfilled if it were to be measured by liquid. And not for long, the two started insulting each other the worst way they can.

"I bet that you're a cardboard chested girl in men's garment and you're probably denying the fact that you're an ugly girl because you don't want to be raped or anything," was one of Sougo's cruelest insult that set Kamui off the edge but despite that, he still wore a smile, a murderous smile at that. He so badly wanted to beat the sadist Shinsengumi up but he was too tired for that. Not to mention, he's HUNGRY!

"A girl, you say? Last time I checked which was 5 hours ago, I didn't see a pair of boobs and saw a dick down here instead, a huge one that will satisfy anyone who I'll choose. I bet yours is so small like a freaking rotten wiener!"

"Don't talk about mine being an expired German sausage you pink bastard. You're just saying that cuz you're a jealous single man who will turn into a Madao like Danna."

"My hair is not pink! And you do?"

"Of course, She's a special girl who's all mine~," Sougo chanted happily as if a sadist little kid singing a crappy child song so early in the morning to wake up anyone in frustration to his pleasure. Kamui cringed at the time for his ears will go deaf from hearing such a horrible song.

"Wow, to think I didn't think that you have more flaws than expected is somewhat surprising. I bet because of you, your voice actor is having a hard time. Also who's the unlucky girl?," asked the curious Kamui with a mocking smile. He'd plan on mocking her after knowing who she is but unfortunately, poor Kamui for he wasn't expecting who the unlucky girl is.

"Well, you'll find it hard to believe but she's y-," but unfortunately Sougo wasn't able to finish telling Kamui his unbelievable answer when they heard a loud boom! from outside the cell. And thus, the wall was destroyed beautifully in an instant.

And the cause of it being destroyed was a mere awfully familiar purple parasol that Kamui knows very well who it belongs to, it visibly was sticking out of massive smoke after destroying a wall with one strong blow. So the owner of the parasol was yet to be revealed but Kamui didn't have to get more hints to know the answer. The answer was already there!

 _No...it can't be!,_ Kamui thought in huge disbelief as the owner of the parasol walked inside the half destroyed cell like a guest in honor. His jaw dropped and his eyes were so wide that it seems like they were going to bulge out any minute now.

Yes, in front of him was his sister, Kagura who had the most irritated face in the whole universe. He didn't failed to see that she still has her loose pajamas on which meant she was probably sleeping when this happened then rushed to go here after finding out. She kept walking gracefully and even passed him by like some famous celebrity not giving her fan a glance at least as if he wasn't even there at all.

Ouch...

It's been a year since their meeting in the Yoshiwara Arc and she neglects him like some pest who's not needed?! Have she not respect to him, her older brother? Well, she never have any for him ever since she changed which was clearly his fault. He couldn't blame her, but still, it hurts!

It's odd to meet to her again and he wondered why she came here let alone know where he- they were. If she's not here for him which is most likely impossible to happen then that means...

No. Fucking. Way.

Kamui slowly turned in hesitation and saw Kagura halted in her tracks as she stood, face to face with a smirking Sougo who looked like he won a trophy. Suddenly the tense silence was cut off when Kagura spoke with a soft but tired voice. "I can't afford losing a great ally like you Sougo-san, after all I still haven't paid my debt by fighting you. However...I can't always save your sorry ass whenever you're in trouble aru," she said with a grin that says bitch-be-grateful-that-I-saved-you-or-else. Ally, she says? No way...

"Well, I get your point. But it wouldn't hurt you to do this often consider we barely have time together love," Sougo said in an innocent voice with a pouting look but we know that he was far from innocent and reeks of something else. Then it soon was replaced with an evil smirk. "Care to at least participate in one of my S&M role play?"

Love? W-Wait, they're in a relationship?! Kagura is the unlucky girl that Sougo's talking about?! Talk about thinking carefully before saying something you can't take back.

"Nope, not interested," Kagura replied quickly as soon as the offer came. "Also stop calling me love or I'll kill you aru," she warned with a venomous tone of voice, hinting that she didn't like it one bit. But sadly, it didn't effect Sougo in anyway as he continued to smirk evilly without a care in the world. Thank goodness, they're not engaged in one! But still, the sadist captain of the 1st Shinsengumi division, turns out to be unexpectedly a villain character who's after his dear sister romantically?! This plot twist is just freaking OOC and just so wrong to look at. "Now that your cover is blown, isn't it time to stop playing pretend aru?," Kagura asked still curious of her comrades' next move now that the truth is revealed, and it has to be Kamui to found out nonetheless. What a great way to reveal it!

So Sougo Okita is more of a different person, huh? Kamui knew all along that this fake Shinsengumi captain was up to no good! He better tell this to them especially to that Gorilla stalker! Before he was able to do so, Kamui saw how Sougo leaned closer to Kagura and kissed the unimpressed Yato girl in the cheek affectionately before showing a toothy grin. Once again, Kamui was shock and was caught off guard more than enough already.

He k-kissed...her. That secretly until now villain bastard kissed her! Even if it was in the cheek, it still counts! Kamui turned red in anger after seeing such a thing. He shot Sougo a nasty glare and soon started to ran un such speed.

"I think...we really should leave now love. Quick," Sougo worriedly told Kagura who was still not impressed and looked rather deadpan as she grabbed him by the collar and ran off to the huge spaceship called "China Girl".

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU TWO GET AWAY!," the furious older brother screamed, chasing the ship like a mad bull.

Ah, what an unexpected day it is...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Who could've that I'm giving Sougo a reverse role as well but also added some OOC personalities in him, although I took them after Sougo's behavior around his aneue. But don't worry, Sougo will stay in his actual role throughout the whole story unless I have to. So what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it or not? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
